warcraftfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Zar'na
Zar'na is a female Troll hunter with a love for all things creepy and/or crawly, as well as hard booze and getting kicked out of guilds. Appearance Zar'na (Zarna in Orcish) is of average height and build for a female Troll, standing about seven feet tall. Her hair accounts for a fair deal more, however. She has light blue skin, yellow eyes and violent, electric purple hair that is worn long and loose. In other words, just like allmost every other Troll female. She appears to be constantly in motion; its rare that she isn't doing something. She may be fidgeting, punching the air, or carrying on to some unseen beat, but she will rarely stand still and do nothing. She always carries herself with a certain exuberance and confidence, a visable love for life and excitement. Her hunter's leathers are form-fitting and well maintained, if possibly cut to reveal a little more skin then would be normal. But only a small, tasetful amount, of course. A small plush toy spider, made by a passing human Warlock, hangs from her pack, resembling nothing more then a ball of fuzz with legs. Personality Zar'na is hyperactive, enthusiastic, outgoing and bouyant. She's friendly almost to the point of obnoxiousness, always trying to meet new people and have a good time. She carries on with an air of flippant irreverancy; to her, nothing is a big deal unless its stopping her form enjoying herself and having a good time. She's also something of a flirt, always on the look out for a hunky young guy with big... tusks. Of late, she has developed a new obnoxious habit of walking up to seemingly random female Trolls and asking them if she knows them from somehwere or if they look familar. Nobody knows. One of her more obvious traits is the way she laughs. Often, the tiniest little things will set her off, resulting in a round of almost cackling laughter. There's no real consistency as to what it could be; somone falling over, a good joke, the defeat of a particularly skilled opponent. She just does. At the same time, there is often a strange seriousness to her; when she wants something, she won't rest until she gets it. A good example would be her pet. When she heard aobut the large Night Web spiders of Tirisfal, she decided to travel across the world to the Glades in order to get one - never mind that there were just as suitable spiders closer to home. It was what she wanted. She gets along well with the other races of the Horde; she thinks that Orcs are cool in a hunky way, and that Tauren are cute and fuzzy. Even the forsken are "kinda weird, but kinda cool too" to her mind. Only the Blood Elves have been a problem to her; she knows the long history of conflict between the Troll and Elven races. On the the other hand, she figures "If Thrall likes 'em, they can't be all bad." History Adventure Team Zar'na's early life was none to extraordinary; she was born on the Echo Islands and raised amongst the exiled Darkspear community. From an early age, she was interested in the wildlife of the islands; specifically the various insects and arachnids that dwelt there. When younger, she would often collect them and keep them as "pets". While they would usually escape or die (or even eat each other), she wasn't discouraged; she'd just go out and find some more. The evacuation of the isles was a great loss to the Darkspear trolls, but Zar'na seemed to get over it relatively quickly. Instead, she quickly adapted to her new life in Durotar, spending her time hunting and tracking the various beasts that dwelled there. It was during this time that she began to form an idea in the back of her head. It was a strange, silly idea, but one that she was determined to follow through. She was going to have an adventure! Her idea was simple; travel the world and see what was out there and have fun while doing it. She had heard all manner of tales of the world and knew that Durotar was but a very, very small part of it. So she was determined to see as much of it as possible. Of course, she also heard that the world was full of all manner of nasty, snaggletoothed beasties and other perils. To her mind, however, that was just going to make things more fun. After all, it'd be dull if everything was easy. Armed with a wobbly bow, a battered axe and her pet spider, Boof, she set out to see the world. ...or not In the Barrens, Zar'na met a group claiming to be from a Secret Snake Cult who were preaching the return of the old gods and the destruction of all existing society. But they also had a really cool tabard, so she thought it was a good idea and joined up with them. That their interview process simply consisted of asking her if she wanted to join didn't hurt; in fact, being effortless was a good sign. It didn't last long however, as she found that its members were really dull and that their guild meetings in secret sub-basements were even more so. So she left without telling anyone. After that, she signed on with a pirate crew, thinking that it would be full of adventure and action and hunky guys in open-fronted shirts. It was a good deal initially, however she also found that it was full of hard work, duty and moving heavy objects, which was again not to her taste. She complained about it and then, again, was booted out. Next thing she knew, she'd ended up in Ratchet, drunk and penniless, in no condition to do anything. And then? One day while trying to mooch money for booze, she instead caught the eye of Ko'wai, a passing warrior. She saw, in Zar’na, the potential to again be a great hunter and an asset to the Horde, one that merely needed to be bought back into shape. She offered her help to the young hunter, something that Zar’na, to her surprise, accepted. Newly confident again, worked hard to get herself back into fighting shape, honing and in some cases re-learning her skills. At the same time, a strong bond of friendship formed between the two Trolls. At first it seemed simply that Ko’wai was the first person to give Zar’na a chance, however it was more then just that. The two seemed to have a lot in common, leading to a strong bond between the pair. Impressed with her newfound confidence, Ko’wai offered her friend a place in The Brotherhood, a guild that she was a member of. It wasn't until after the re-opening of the Dark Portal that Zar'na was ready to see action again. Like many of the Horde's adventurers and the rest of the Brotherhood, she headed through the portal to Outland. Thrown into the battle against the Fel Horde, she demonstrated that she had regained some degree of her fighting skill. She was determined to really make an effort this time, while also having the grand adventure that she said she would. Except she didn't. Zar'na vanished during an attack on Hellfire Citadel, and hasn't been seen since. Boof (da Spider) Zar'na's first (and to date only) pet is a large Night Web Spider from the Tirisfal Glades. A naturally bad-tempered and irritable beast, she (Zar'na has never explicitly checked. She's just generally assumed that Boof is indeed a "she") seems to delight in sinking her fangs into whatever Zar'na points her at. While still cranky and irritable, the Spider does seem to be loyal to its master. Or it could be that it doesn't want to leave sombody who provides it with a constant supply of food. She has never explained exactly why she named her (her?) "Boof." When asked, she just imply says that it's "Boof da Spider, yanno?" Like its master, Boof's current whereabouts are unknown. Stories *Reaver's Edge category:Characters category:Horde category:Jungle Troll category:Hunter category:Articles by Darthfish